


The Phantom's Hero

by NordicPrincess93



Category: The Phantom's Hero
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, OC, Original work - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: This started as an idea, that became a long ass story, then became this. Short, sweet and to the point. There would have been a plot twist in the long version that I cannot reveal just in case I decide to actually write it.Hello to those here from pinterest! :)
Relationships: Avery/Simon, OC/OC
Kudos: 4





	The Phantom's Hero

The battle between the two was as intense as all the others, but this time the man under the mask could almost see the fatigue through the helmet of his enemy. The city proclaimed hero that always upended his plans.

Simon had donned the mask as a way of keeping his identity a secret, although the burn marks adorning his face did enough of that for him. He had scoured the city, searching for a cause of the fire, blaming the company execs who had used cheap materials to house their employees.

The fire had taken not only his family and half of his face, but also the woman he loved, his childhood best friend, his Avery.

Landing another blow to the hero ahead of him, Simon allowed himself a cruel chuckle. His mind lost in a sea of memories and emotions, looking back on them in anger at the happiness that was stolen from him.

The thud of the helmeted hero dropping to the ground pulled his attention back to the fight, the hero on the ground in front of him, surrounded by a gasping crowd.

“Look at you, weak and pitiful on your knees at my mercy.” Simon stalked around the hero, his laughter reverberating through his chest. “This is what happens to those who protect the real villains.”

Simon heard the crackle of the voice changer in the helmet, finally realising why his opponent seemed so weak. Slowly he placed his heel on one un-gloved hand, trapping and cracking the bones into the hard road. The yelp caused him to grin.

“Just a little boy playing dress up as the big strong hero from his storybooks.” Simon released his heel and kicked hard.

The hero flew back, rolling and twisting, loosing the helmet before a swift crack from the kerb knocked them almost senseless. Refusing to allow the man to win, the hero stood, pressing a release button that caused the suit to shrink to its true form, instead of the muscular form it always moulded into.

As Simon watched the hair tumble out of the helmet, wet and sticky with blood, he was taken aback but didn’t show any sign of it on his face. Deciding to continue to taunt the hero.

“Not even a man at all, a little girl playing dress up, probably to avenge her father who wore the suit before her.” Simon smirked as the hero struggled to stand. “What’s the matter princess? Cat got-“

Simon stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, the long blonde hair sticky with blood, the slim figure clutching at its side, the mangled hand he had crushed. But most jarring of all was the face he had seen so many times in his life, the piercing blue eyes almost drowning in the blood he had spilt.

Simon gulped hard at the injuries he had inflicted upon the girl in front of him. The girl he had beaten to within an inch of her life, the girl he was fighting for, the girl he had thought long dead.

“Avery?” He whispered as she spoke aloud for all the hear.

“I am not avenging my father, this has always been me. I’ve been fighting for my friend, the man I loved, long ago. I’ve been protecting the company that gave his family a job and a home, the company that saved their lives, the company that-“

“The company the skimped on building materials that caused the fire in the first place.” Simon spoke with his voice low, his nostrils flaring.

“No, it was his father that skimped on the materials, it was his father that took out insurance on the whole family three days before, and it was his father that struck the match.”

“That’s a lie!” Simon growled, taking a step towards the girl. She matched his step albeit weakly.

“No! James Cole killed his family.” Avery gasped, barely hanging on.

“Prove it.” Avery frowned.

“I have……d documents but………” Avery’s knees buckled but she held her ground. “I can’t…..I I….”

“Come with me and prove it.” Avery was skeptical at the sudden gloved hand stretching out to her. “I’ll give you something in return.”

“I don’t need anything from you.”

“You don’t?” Simon kept his hand outstretched as his gaze held hers. Slowly he licked his lips, tasting his own blood where she had struck him in battle just a few minutes earlier. “Then I guess I’ll just destroy the whole city and take the proof from you.”

Avery gulped once again, her stance unsteady, her head throbbing. Simon gave her the smile that had always sent her weak at the knees, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. Avery froze, her eyes slightly widening.

“Judging by your eyes princess, you don’t have much longer to decide.” Avery knew he was right and slowly nodded.

“Okay, I’ll show you……”

“Everything?” Avery stepped forward once more to take his gloved hand but instead fell into his arms as her knees finally gave way. Many in the crowd gasped at the sight of their hero unconscious in the arms of the villain and many were puzzled when he gently stroked her hair from her face. Slowly a small girl took a step out of the crowd, her eyes fixed on Simon’s.

“Are you gunna hurt her?” Simon dropped his façade and smiled warmly at the child, watching a single tear fall down her face.

“Never again.” And with a flick of his wrist they both vanished from the crowded, blood covered street and back to what many would have called his lair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, keep an eye out for the second short chapter which will reveal everything.
> 
> Please be aware that I am not condoning a violent relationship with this in any way. The couple were unaware of each other's identities. No that doesn't condone the violence, but.....look, just stick to the story and trust me okay. Things get better.


End file.
